Under the clouds
by Zephyra Lorem Varia
Summary: "Savez-vous qui est cette femme ? Elle se tient toujours aux côtés du dieu, on ne l'a jamais vu sans elle. De nombreuses rumeurs courent sur cette mystérieuse femme..." Ener x OC


**Bonjour !**

**Cette fois-ci je vous présente un petit OS. C'est la première fois que j'écris un one-shot alors on verra bien ce que ça donne. Je vous propose aussi d'allez lire mes autres fics en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Under the clouds**

Toujours silencieuse.

Toujours dans l'ombre.

Toujours à ses côtés.

Elle ne le quittera jamais, c'est son choix ainsi que son devoir.

Savez-vous qui est cette femme ? Elle se tient toujours aux côtés du dieu, on ne l'a jamais vu sans elle. De nombreuses rumeurs courent sur cette mystérieuse femme :

Ses cheveux ondulés font penser aux animaux de la forêt avec leur couleur brune, on dit qu'elle est née de la nature.

Les yeux de la jeune femme possèdent différente teinte de bleu, allant du bleu ciel au bleu nuit, on dit que c'est une enfant de l'océan.

Son dos ne porte pas d'ailes, on dit qu'elle est tout sauf un ange.

Son nom est Sahana, on dit que c'est une déesse.

Elle est tout le contraire du dieu de Skypiea. Sans les mots, on sait qu'elle est gentille. Tout se lit dans ses yeux.

Jamais un son n'est sorti d'entre ses lèvres délicates et pourtant on l'imagine avec une voix douce et envoûtante.

Elle est toujours avec le dieu, jamais ils ne se sont adressés la parole en public mais on pense qu'il a un profond respect pour la jeune femme. Serait-elle une déesse digne de lui ?

A Skypiea on pense aussi que cette femme est la déesse qui maintient la colère d'Ener, ils la respectent, tandis que les Shandias la prennent pour son épouse, elle est un monstre pour eux. La vérité est pourtant sous leurs yeux, ils n'ont juste pas su le voir.

Les Shandias n'ont pas tout à fait tort. Le dieu Ener l'apprécie énormément mais surtout, il la respecte. C'est une déesse. Tout ce que Sahana désire, il lui donnera mais en contrepartie elle doit lui appartenir corps et âme. C'est un pacte dont personne ne connaît l'existence sauf eux. Le dieu a toujours tenu sa promesse envers elle :

_-Je veux que tu restes Ener._

_Et il resta._

_-Tout ce que je veux… Je l'aurais n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui._

_-Alors donne-moi ton amour, c'est tout ce que je veux._

_-Tu l'as déjà Sahana._

Cette phrase changea tout. Ener s'approcha lentement de sa déesse, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Comme un animal craintif, chaque mouvement pouvait la faire fuir et la voir s'en aller sous ses yeux lui brisait toujours le cœur. Elle recula d'un pas, puis deux.

_-Je t'effraie toujours ?_

_-Oui..._

_-N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais rien._

Sahana avait toujours aussi peur de lui, même en sachant que jamais il ne voudrait lui faire du mal. Il tient trop à elle pour tenter de la blesser. Mais chaque jour, elle le voyait maltraiter tout un peuple et faire souffrir des innocents. Plus elle tentait de le détester et plus elle se rendait compte à quel point elle l'aimait. Ce n'est pas Ener qui l'effraie mais ce sentiment qu'elle n'arrive pas à contrôler. Elle voudrait tellement pouvoir le haïr… Mais son cœur l'en empêche fermement :

Quand leurs yeux se croisent, son cœur se réchauffe.

Quand il s'approche, elle doit s'enfuir.

Quand il veut la toucher, elle a peur de ce qui s'en suivra.

Il l'avait bien remarqué, c'est pourquoi il la protège. Elle est tombée du ciel pour atterrir dans ses bras alors il la protégera au prix de sa vie.

Le pacte qu'ils ont conclu lui donne le droit de faire ce qu'il veut d'elle. Ener aurait pu profiter de la déesse mais malgré tout, il veille sur la jeune femme :

Jamais quelqu'un d'autre que lui n'a pu toucher la douce peau blanche.

Personne n'a jamais pu entendre cette douce voix qui l'attire tant.

De même que personne n'a jamais pu embrasser les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille.

Sahana lui appartient corps et âme.

_-Pourquoi tu m'aimes Ener ?_

_-Parce que tu es ma déesse. Tu m'appartiens, jamais tu ne chercheras à t'en aller d'ici._

_-Et si je le faisais ?_

_-Je te retrouverais. _

Un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Les sentiments qu'il lui portait étaient excessifs. A partir du jour où il l'a vu, elle était déjà sienne à ses yeux. Tenter de briser les chaînes imaginaires qui la reliaient à lui était inutile. Elle est prisonnière de ses propres sentiments.

Si ils avaient essayés de le voir, les habitants de Skypiea auraient vu que cette femme n'était pas sans cesse à côté de leur dieu par hasard.

Si elle ne dit pas un mot, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle muette.

Si elle obéit à ses moindres désirs, ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'elle le craint.

Elle l'aime, voilà tout. Et il l'aime aussi.

Quand il veut la toucher, elle aimerait se laisser faire mais son instinct la pousse à fuir et le dieu croit qu'elle le déteste. Il ne sait comment faire pour obtenir la confiance de sa déesse. Tous les jours, il lui offrait des choses dont elle n'avait pas besoin dans le seul but de la voir sourire. Mais jamais elle ne sourit.

_-Pourquoi tu ne me souris pas ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne peux pas._

_-Alors je te prouverais le contraire._

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Sahana. Il pensait la voir courir pour tenter de s'échapper une fois de plus mais elle resta immobile. Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la brune. Le premier sourire auquel il eut droit. Mais ce sourire s'effaça aussitôt et elle partit courir se cacher quelque part dans le palais. Etait-elle gênée ou regrettait-elle d'avoir montré ses sentiments à Ener ? Sahana ne sait plus. Ener s'en alla la chercher et il la retrouva. Il la retrouve toujours. Elle serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine et contemplait attentivement l'eau jaillirent de la fontaine du jardin. Du bout des doigts, elle touchait la petite rose blanche à sa droite. Ener la comparait souvent à cette fleur. Fragile, délicate mais qui peut aussi se montrer forte quand elle le veut.

_-Je t'avais bien dit que tu me sourirais. _

_-Oui… Tu as encore gagné._

_-Ne crois pas que c'est un jeu. Je t'aime sincèrement._

_-Je le sais mais… Est-on vraiment capable de tomber amoureux ?_

_-Tu doutes de tes sentiments ou des miens ?_

_-Les deux. Je crois que je t'aime mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. C'est difficile…_

_-Je te montrerais ce que c'est alors._

Ener prit sa déesse dans ses bras nus et l'embrassa encore mais avec plus de passion cette fois-ci. La déesse rougit. C'était donc ça l'amour… Un sentiment chaud, agréable et qui vous réchauffe le cœur.

_-Si c'est ça, je t'aime aussi Ener._


End file.
